1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and a data processing method to be applied to an image data print service and so on.
2. Description of Related Art
In a current situation in which information terminal networking has been developing, various systems for executing data processing or managing data by another apparatus are known.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,231 discloses technology in which a secondary server succeeds a job of a primary server when the primary server which is processing I/O demands breaks down. Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. H11-317987 discloses technology that enables a user to control another apparatus connected to a network by using the image information displayed on the terminal display.
Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. H10-63751 discloses technology that divides processing into a plurality of divided processing and changes the sequence of the divided processing.
Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-218907 discloses technology in which image data quality is discriminated at the time of printing the image data and the outputting of the image data is suspended when it is discriminated that the quality is poor. Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 1999-138921 discloses technology in which image quality is discriminated at the time of outputting the image and the output is suspended when it is discriminated that the quality is not within the predetermined tolerance.
Now, in a print service system in which a user sends an image data created by using a personal computer to a data processing apparatus of a print server and the print server executes the processing of the image data in accordance with the user's requests, if the image data sent from the user includes abnormalities, the processing of the image data at the print server may cause troubles. In such a case, it is required for a user to regenerate the image data so that the image data can be properly processed. In order to perform the reproduction efficiently, the user desires to know the processing contents performed by the print server.
However, in the prior art technology, the job transferring or the change of job processing sequence is merely controlled, or the output is merely suspended depending on the discriminated image quality. Therefore, even if the prior art technology is applied to the aforementioned print service system, a user can only know the processed results. Accordingly, the user cannot know how to regenerate the image data, and therefore the regeneration cannot be performed efficiently.